


Пиноккио

by Silentiumsilence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Double Penetration, F/M, Group Sex, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiumsilence/pseuds/Silentiumsilence
Summary: Однажды в мастерскую-лабораторию магазина «Всевозможные вредилки братьев Уизли» поступил анонимный заказ на изобретение...





	Пиноккио

Табличка «Учет» — яркое свидетельство того, что их ждали.

— Открыто! — прокричал Фред, когда специалист по контролю за магическими изобретениями и его эксперт постучались в дверь магазинчика «Всевозможные вредилки братьев Уизли».

— Всем здравствуйте, — кивнула Гермиона, первой ступая на порог зала, заставленного различными товарами. Следом за ней, брезгливо осмотрев интерьер, прошествовал Северус Снейп. Внутри оказались оба брата, Сириус Блэк и Анджелина Джонсон.

— Выбрала своим экспертом его? — минуя приветствия, воскликнул Сириус. — Хочешь лишить нас патента?!

Гермиона недовольно скользнула по нему взглядом. Да, она сделала это специально, чтобы взбесить Блэка в отместку за то, что он целую неделю будто о ней и не вспоминал, и сейчас наслаждалась запланированным моментом праведной мести.

— Я желаю процветания сообществу магической Британии, — вздернув подбородок, надменно ответила мисс Грейнджер. — И без одобрения лучшего эксперта, — она с чувством провела ладонью по плечу Снейпа, — я не отправлю ни одно ваше зелье на рынок!

Сириус поджал губы, проследив ее движение пристальным взглядом. Она сама не поверила, но ее глупый план вызвать ревность, кажется, работал.

— Мы собрались здесь по важному поводу, — устало произнес Снейп с каменным выражением лица, полностью проигнорировав неуместные посягательства на свою персону. — Я выше старых дрязг, и если ваши изобретения достойны — вы получите заветную подпись.

— Проходите-проходите! — максимально дружелюбно улыбнулся Фред.

— Мы вас заждались! — с вершины лестницы поддержал его Джордж. — Анджи уже не терпится испробовать его в деле!

— Дурак! — тыкнув Уизли в бок, воскликнула она и залепетала: — Знай, Гермиона: то, что ты сейчас увидишь, создано не для меня! Не я его заказала! Я тут только для моральной поддержки!

— Конечно-конечно! — в один голос воскликнули близнецы. — Так мы и поверили! — засмеялся Фред, обняв ее за плечо. — Успокойся, Анджи, Грейнджер тебя ни капельки не осудит, как только увидит наше произведение искусства.

— Какое искусство? Что вы еще напридумывали?! — возмутилась Гермиона, поднимаясь по лестнице в их лабораторию. — Мы с вами договаривались на согласование зелья… Как оно там?.. — она заглянула в свою папку и вытащила листок. — Зелья для образования фигурных шрамов «Стань Гарри Поттером», разве нет?

— А-а-а, это… — протянул Фред, с досадой махнув рукой. — Нет. У нас наметилось кое-что получше. Значительно интересней. Неделю назад мы получили анонимный заказ.

— И целиком посвятили себя этому, — улыбнулся Джордж с восторгом в глазах.

— Впервые я по-настоящему горжусь тем, — торжественно произнес Блэк, — что участвовал в создании этого чудесного…

— Чего?! — с нетерпением перебила его Гермиона.

— Мы не придумали название! — чертыхнулся Фред, с укором посмотрев на брата. — Чья это была обязанность?..

— Точно не моя, — улыбнулся Сириус, разводя руками. — Я же дроч… работал прототипом.

— Прости, братец, — начал оправдываться Джордж. — Я так увлекся изучением женской анатомии, что…

— Час моей работы не бесценен! — недовольно прошипел приглашенный эксперт. — Прошла только минута, а я уже готов послать вас всех глубоко в недры женской анатомии! И теперь, Уизли, вы точно знаете куда.

— Примите наши извинения, глубокочтимый профессор! — нарочитым басом сказал Джордж, спрятав улыбку, и распахнул дверь лаборатории. — Входите.

Пара шагов внутрь полутемной комнаты — и все замерли. Взгляду Гермионы вдруг предстало то, что увидеть она совершенно не ожидала. В центре магической сферы, окруженный потоками струящегося света, плавал он — самый совершенный из всех мужских членов, что она когда-либо могла себе представить. Особенную привлекательность ему добавляло то, что к нему не прилагался никакой человек, который смог бы ее проигнорировать.

Несколько долгих секунд Гермиона восхищенно наблюдала за плавным вращением сферы, позволившим ей оценить его прелесть со всех сторон. Влажная головка тускло поблескивала аки заморский бархат, упругий гладкий ствол, по которому, словно по дорогому мрамору, прожилками тянулись вены, и капелька смазки жемчужиной сверкала на вершине. Подумать только… Превосходный цвет, ее любимый размер! А какая форма!

— Мы заколдовали его так, чтобы он сам чувствовал желания женщины, — сообщил Джордж. — Характерные особенности также будут изменяться по вкусу обладательницы нашего замечательного изобретения. Не то что простенькие игрушки маглов!

Видимо, степень восхищения ярко отразилась на лице Гермионы, потому как Анджелина вкрадчиво прошептала:

— Он идеален, правда?

— Ну, что… Шалость удалась? — с надеждой улыбнулся Сириус, прикусив губу.

В ответ Гермиона зачарованно кивнула, так и не найдя в себе силы отвести взгляд от будущего хита магической секс-индустрии.

— Грейнджер одобрила! — радостно завопили близнецы. — Одобрила!

— А я нет! — внезапно воскликнул Северус Снейп, скрестив руки на груди. Гермиона с изумлением обернулась. На вечно бледном лице профессора обнаружился легкий румянец, а у виска вздулась незаметная раньше венка. Темные глаза горели неясным светом… Ненависти?.. Злости?..

— Это почему это? — прорычал Блэк, нахмурив брови. — Все признают, что мой член бесподобен!

— Наш член, — деликатно поправил его Фред, поглядывая на брата. — Общий.

— Совокупный, — живо поддакнул Джордж. Анджелина же посмотрела на Снейпа с неприкрытым сочувствием.

— Нужен другой эксперт, — скептически хмыкнула Гермиона, ощутив приступ жалости к профессору. — Вы предвзяты, Северус…

— Я объективен! — внезапно вспылил Снейп, заметив страдальческие выражения их лиц. — А это недоразумение! — ядовито протянул он, презрительно ткнув пальцем в сферу, отчего член всколыхнулся, как щупальце в воде. — Эта ошибка созидания... мелковата! И возмутительно корява! Я обязан сохранять лицо, и не могу допустить, чтобы дамы остались не удовлетворены!

— Пф-ф-ф... Да, он красавчик, как и его папаши! — ухмыльнулся Сириус и быстрым движением оттолкнулся от стены, выхватив палочку. — А ты просто нам завидуешь, Нюнчик! — расправив плечи, выплюнул он, грозно надвигаясь на Северуса. — Величина твоего малыша обратно пропорциональна длине твоего сопливого носа!

Снейп столь же стремительно вооружился палочкой и нацелил ее на Блэка.

— Не смей сравнивать жалкий слепок своего кобельего обмылка с моим…

Гермиона не успела даже подумать о том, как их остановить, как вдруг полыхнули лучи заклинаний. Мастерская-лабораторная пошла в разнос: магическая сфера с громким хлопком взорвалась, в окне затрещали стекла, стол с алхимическими приборами перевернулся, склянки и колбы разбились, а котел покатился по полу. Миг — и различные зелья смешались в одно неведомое варево, от которого повалил едкий дым. Лучи перестали мелькать. В тумане был слышен только их неудержимый кашель, а потом — все затихло.

***

Гермиона видела восхитительный сон, пронизанный диким эротизмом, словно острым копьем аборигена. Она обожала такие сновидения, ведь в них всегда происходило то, чего она никогда не увидела бы в реальности.

В ее видении Северус Снейп отчаянно сдернул рубашку с Сириуса, а затем яростно впился в его губы страстным поцелуем. Блэк не уступал и, зверски зарычав, с треском разорвал черный сюртук противника. Мелкие пуговки градом застучали по полу, пока они, голые по пояс, метались в безумной схватке. В глазах, руках, движениях их тел бушевало адское пламя, которое спалило в Гермионе остатки сомнений, а затем и вовсе подожгло ее трусики, когда их ширинки распахнулись, а руки судорожно сжали горячие члены и упругие попки друг друга, пока языки сливались в экстазе.

В сплетении их тел Гермиона видела чудо, образец гармонии полюсов контраста. Снейп — изящный и бледный, словно лунная ночь, а Сириус — смуглый и загорелый, как жаркий день. Гермиона тихо задрожала. С влажных красных губ сорвался стон. Она так желала быть их светлым утром или же темным вечером. Каноничность собственной природы сейчас была абсолютно неважна.

Одной рукой она сжала грудь, нащупав затвердевший сосок, второй ощутила теплый бугорок клитора и настойчиво его помассировала, а затем скользнула пальцами дальше под промокшую насквозь кружевную ткань, задела чувствительное колечко входа влагалища и обвела по кругу изнывающую плоть кончиками пальцев. Еще раз и еще… Одежда только мешала, и она быстро стянула ее, ни на секунду не желая отвлекаться от распаленных образов вечных врагов, сражающихся в стиле первобытного танго.

Вдруг их лица странным образом изменились, и Гермиона поняла, что смотрит на Фреда и Джорджа. Или Дреда и Форджа. К Пивзу! Сейчас ей не было дела до разницы. Никогда в своей жизни она не видела ничего более возбуждающего, чем близнецы, так страстно, так откровенно ласкающие друг друга. Пара ее пальцев проникли внутрь, ритмично задвигались, проскальзывая в обжигающую тесноту, тело вокруг с приятной болью сжалось. Кожу покалывало, и по ней будто прокатилась волна жара, заставив каждый волосок в нетерпении встать.

Гермиона увидела, как один из братьев опустился на колени перед другим, с легкостью матерого фокусника стянул штаны вместе с нижним бельем и, облизнув губы и сглотнув, провел языком вдоль твердого члена, а затем грубо оттянул его вверх, жестко сжав двумя пальцами, и нежно скользнул по розовой коже мошонки. Наигравшись с ней, сперва легко, а затем жадно втянул головку, краями тонких губ слизав капельку смазки. Каждое движение брата заставляло Дреда стонать и плавиться, подрагивая словно оранжевый огонек свечи, привязанный к фитильку. «Еще… Глубже... Еще!» — вышептывали его губы, пока веснушчатые руки сжимали растрепанные рыжие волосы. Гермиона четко осознала, что разумели под словом «огонь», на который, действительно, можно смотреть вечно!

Ах! Ее ресницы нервно трепыхались, а зубы сжимали тонкую кожу губ, прокусывая почти до крови. Закрыв глаза, она сильно стиснула ноги. Гермиона уже была готова кончить, но внезапно во сне появилась Анджи, что заставило ее замереть и выдохнуть. Девушка медленно, поочередно стягивала с себя одежду, выбрасывая ненужные тряпицы куда-то в темноту. Удивительно, но это распаляло не меньше, чем остальная феерия, и Грейнджер с фанатичной страстью впитывала глазами каждую клеточку ее оголенного тела, пока атлетичная Джонсон неотрывно смотрела на близнецов, как дикая хищная кошка приближаясь все ближе и ближе к манящей ее стае.

Дред, повинуясь неведомому инстинкту, без церемоний притянул к Анджи себе, жадно впившись губами в ее коричневый сосок, пока его руки сжимали ее подтянутые, накаченные ягодицы, сминая длинными пальцами ее мягкую кожу. Фордж также быстро переключился, и жадно обнял Анджи со спины, с нажимом проводя ладонями вдоль соблазнительных изгибов ее тела. Обхватил груди, скользнул пальцами вдоль плоского живота, опускаясь все ниже и ниже…

Звонкий, судорожный вздох улетел в пространство, и Гермиона вновь прикрыла веки. Сознание на мгновение затянулось блаженной пустотой, которую прервали откровенные, возбуждающе-раздражающие звукообразы: с пухлых, манящих губ Джонсон срывались ритмичные стоны, пока гибкая стройная фигура была стиснута между телами братьев. Как хрупкое черное зеркало, она словно терзалась в трансе посреди отражений миров.  
Гермиона нашла видение крайне любопытным. Интересно, почему ей раньше подобное не снилось? Анджелина была так горяча и привлекательна, и сейчас ей до боли захотелось стать ею, ощутить ласки требовательных рук близнецов и симметричные движения их членов внутри себя. Сознание окутал туман возбуждения. Она закрыла глаза и, громко вдыхая, продолжила упоительные движения пальцев, утопавших в ее собственной смазке.

Фантасмагория вновь перестроилась. Перед глазами судорожно, как поджаренные в лампе мотыльки, мелькали размытые тени. Из одной вдруг проявился Сириус, сверкающий улыбкой сквозь недельную щетину. Гермиона улыбнулась в ответ и их губы соединились в жарком поцелуе, а когда он закончился, она открыла глаза и почему-то увидела лицо Северуса: длинный нос с горбинкой и темные, расширенные зрачки, сливающиеся с радужкой. Гермиона даже не смела мечтать, что когда-нибудь профессор окажется настолько рядом. Близость так возбуждала, а его движения и вовсе почти сводили с ума.

Своими белыми пальцами он сосредоточенно ласкал ее податливую грудь, затем опустил лицо и втянул тонкими губами горящий в ожидании сосок, провел холодным кончиком носа по телу до второго, легко прикусил его, а затем опустился ниже. Блэк же сильно и требовательно обнимал ее за талию, прижимаясь к спине. Гермиона чувствовала движения его твердого горячего члена вдоль своих ягодиц. Шуршащие звуки, запахи, приправленные прикосновениями, и ритм движений почти вводили в транс, и она буквально тонула в удовольствии, но ей никак не давали забыться.

Гермиона ощутила, как Сириус покрывает поцелуями пульсирующую венку на ее шее, а затем приятно оттягивает зубами мочку уха, пока Снейп своим языком ласкает влагу, огибая ее разбухающий клитор, и с достойным отдельной похвалы мастерством использует свой орган язвительности по единственно верному, как посчитала Гермиона, назначению.

Восхитительно! Она всегда хотела очутиться в осознанном сновидении, где могли бы исполняться любые ее желания.

— Я хочу вас обоих! — совершенно не стесняясь, потребовала мисс Грейнджер, чувствуя себя не меньше, чем королевой и повелительницей реальности. Желание, разумеется, незамедлительно исполнилось.

Их руки жадно делили ее тело, ласкали между ног, размазывая обильную влагу. Пальцы смело проникали внутрь обоих отверстий, нежно терли и сладко растягивали ее разгоряченную плоть. Их губы с жадностью оголодавших хищников впивались в каждый кусочек ее чувствительной кожи, но ей было мало.

— Возьмите меня! — вслух загадала она, почувствовав, что больше ни секунды не может терпеть. Пара джиннов с огромной радостью приступила к исполнению.

Сириус легко подхватил ее на руки, Северус поддержал со спины. В воздухе смешались душные и жгучие ароматы фейхоа, персика и банана. На мгновение у Гермионы закружилась голова. «Фейхоа? Странно», — подумала она, но ее мысль быстро испарилась, когда они оба приставили горячие головки членов к обоим ее отверстиям, а затем одним резким движением вошли внутрь на всю длину. Под широко закрытыми веками ярко сверкнула пронзительная молния уникальных ощущений. Гермиона затрепетала и сжалась в их объятиях, словно раскаленная пружина.

Удивительно, как слаженно и размеренно они двигались, будто вековая вражда позволила им угадывать мысли друг друга.

— Еще! Еще! — кричала она, стискивая плечи Сириуса. — Сильнее!

— Да, моя девочка! Да! — услышала она в ответ.

— Как пожелаете, мадам! — язвительно прошипел Снейп ей на ухо.

— Мисс! — бессознательно поправила его Гермиона, с сожалением подумав о том, что плоды ее фантазий уж слишком реалистичны, и решила прямо указать Северусу его место в ее сновидении: — Молчите и не отвлекайтесь, профессор!

Вдруг внутри им всем стало еще теснее, она буквально ощутила, насколько сильно его возбудило официальное обращение.

— Да, профессор! Отлично! — На лице Сириуса промелькнула ярость, и он закрыл ей рот своими губами.

Гермиона решила больше не отвлекаться на раздумья об управлении снами и полностью отдалась во власть своих чувств. Она до боли впивалась пальцами в плечи Сириуса, а от каждого толчка Северуса по спине пробегала приятная дрожь. Словно утопающая, она с усилием хватала жаркий воздух, до краев переполняясь ощущениями их трения и скольжения. Постепенно слаженный темп движений сменился дикими, отчаянными и резкими рывками, набатом откликающимися в каждом уголке ее тела. В ушах грохотом звенел каждый звук, даже легкий шепот эхом заполнял все пространство.

Разум почти отключился. Она громко застонала, мышцы накалились, и дрожь острой дробью прокатилась по ее позвонкам, предвещая наступление оргазма. Где-то на краю сознания она почувствовала последние подрагивания их членов, а затем обжигающую теплоту внутри. Комната закружилась, и она, тяжело дыша, без сил опустилась на пол.

***

Гермиона расслабленно лежала и уже почти была готова аномально заснуть посреди своего сна, как об ее ладонь вдруг стало тереться нечто влажное и горячее. Она открыла глаза и увидела его — оживший эксперимент безумных братьев Уизли, вдохнувший магию после катастрофы с котлом. Живой, эрегированный и обладающий собственными желаниями.  
Совершенный член ласкался, словно котенок, тыкался и терся в стремлении к самоудовлетворению. Гермиона отдернула руку и отодвинулась подальше, но он лишь быстрее запрыгал в ее сторону, удерживая равновесие благодаря своей объемной мошонке. Она быстро вскочила, когда заметила, что он наметил курс между ее ног.

— Фу! Фу! Брысь! — попыталась оттолкнуть его Грейнджер. Все в комнате проснулись и, потягиваясь, с интересом глядели на разворачивающееся зрелище. С каждой секундой воздержания член все сильней и сильней стремился отдаться во власть Гермионы, но она никак не хотела разделять его стремление.

— Возьми уже его на ручки! — воскликнул Сириус, захохотав.

— Это не нормально, придурок! — прошипела в ответ Гермиона, отмахиваясь подвернувшейся под руку тапкой от своего преследователя. — Ему место в Отделе Тайн!

— Женских тайн, — улыбнулся Джордж.

— За дверью с табличкой «Без свободной вагины не входить!» — поддержал его в шутке Фред.

Гермиона считала, что выглядел безумный член великолепно, и уничтожать его — преступление против доброй половины человечества, но ответственность как-никак превыше всего. Она не будет собой, если позволит испорченному изобретению и дальше вести себя словно похотливое животное.

— Изыди! — воскликнула Гермиона, совершив крестовое движение палочкой. Член вдруг вспыхнул, но не исчез, а лишь увеличился.

— Изыди! — еще громче прокричала она. — Изыди!

Теперь орган стал размером по колено и, отчаянно напрягая мышцы, уже допрыгивал ей до груди. Бох-бох-бох — тряслись старые половицы, прогибаясь под его весом.

— Магия работает только тогда, мисс Грейджер, — сквозь грохот услышала она размеренный голос Снейпа, — когда вы по-настоящему этого хотите. Нужно всем сердцем желать, чтобы он пропал.

— Мерлиновы панталоны! Сделайте же что-нибудь! — прокричала она и убежала от взбесившегося членомонстра, спрятавшись за спиной у Блэка.

— В моем арсенале имеется одно изобретенное заклинание, способное остудить его пыл! — откинув волосы за плечи, гордо улыбнулся Снейп. — Экзодус Сибириус! — Член вырос еще пуще прежнего и теперь стал тянуться в сторону ошарашенного заклинателя.

— Пф-ф-ф… Врунишка Снейпи! — оскалился Сириус. — Майнус эректус!

Но и его магия не помогла. Возбужденный результат эксперимента теперь был ростом со взрослого человека. Смазка, словно слюна, обильно стекала с его блестящей, бордовой, налитой кровью головки. Синие вены вздулись, а отверстие шевелилось, будто паучьи хелицеры в фильмах ужасов.

— Нужен маг-асексуал. Нам его не уничтожить! — в панике заорала Гермиона. — Одеревеней! Инкарцеро!

Из ее палочки вылетели веревки, повалив сосновый мужской орган на пол. Все находящиеся в комнате спокойно выдохнули.

— Я придумал название, Фред, — нарушив тишину, сообщил Джордж. — Мы назовем его «Пиноккио!»


End file.
